Panda and Tiger
by Colin J. Kelly
Summary: 60 years before the Battle of Yavin, there were two Jedi, a Master and a Padawan. This is the story of their adventures. It is told by the Padawan's perspective, and features the Jedi trial of Building one's lightsaber.


Panda and Tiger

Number 1: Construction

By Colin J. Kelly

And I was late.

My Jedi robes were flailing; My Padawan braid was hitting against the side of my head; The Corescantean traffic was honing and yelling "Jedi scum" all around me as I raced through the airways of the City World Corescant; I'd missed death a couple of times. All in all, it was a normal day for me. Except that I was late. I hate being late. Being late means excuses and reasons for being so, and possible removal of speeder privileges. Just because I was the legal driving age in the Republic, does not mean the Jedi order won't impound my beloved Talon 1 Cloud Car.

And worse, being late might mean that Master panda might be disappointed in me.

I swerved to avoid a bus. Being late because I was in a speeder accident would only serve to give more ammunition to an argument that I should be without the privilege to operate a Speeder.

I pulled into a parking in the hanger of the Jedi Temple, deactivated the speeder systems, unbuckled my harness and sprinted to Master Panda's quarters.

I will never cease to be amazed by the abilities the force grants. I made my way to Panda's quarters in under 20 seconds by force sprinting. Some Jedi would argue that I was abusing my powers and being irresponsible. I however hold up the fact that when I do force sprint, the Force grants awareness of my surroundings, and thus the chance of me running into someone, something, or a combination of both, alternates between Fat and Slim.

Besides if I was stopped, I could probably get off scott free by saying I was due for a meeting with my master and was running late. Pun intended.

I made it to Master Panda's Quarters with half a minute to spare. Luckily my Jedi Training includes relaxation techniques. Being out of breath and having flushed cheeks would indicate that I had run there.

Obviously I'm no goody-two-shoes, Stoic, can-leap-tall-buildings-but-can't-take-a-joke Jedi. That's my friend Mace.

I'm more of the smart-ass, energetic, talkative in a would-you-just-shut-up-and-stop-asking-questions kind of way, Jedi. I think our breed have more fun and enjoy life a lot more than the others.

Not that I don't respect anybody. It's just so much easier to respect someone who can laugh. Some people in authority look like they'd break their face if they smiled. I personally think it's easier to disobey someone who has no sense of humor. Inversely, it's harder to disobey someone who you actually respect and want their respect.

Anyways, I rang the door chime to master panda's quarters.

The door opened shortly revealing a man, clad in Jedi Robes and sporting brown hair, neatly parted.

This was my Master, Brian Oldham. He goes by Panda. Most people would naturally assume it's got something to do with his Girth, but since Jedi exercise routines are so vigorous, I sincerely doubt it. His girth is firmly proportionate to his size, which makes him a giant. Some Jedi Masters in their Strictness still call him Master Oldham, and say that others should too, as it gives him the respect he deserves. He naturally contests that Respect is earned by the merits of one's actions, and calling him Master Oldham just makes him sound like someone to argue with. Most of us Padawans call him Master Panda, just to stick it to them. Though it can be said that Master Panda it the guy to call when you need extra tutelage in anything Jedi related. I've even noted that he's the most liked out of the Masters. Master Panda's cheerful smile greeted me.

"Sorry I'm Late." I said "Traffic was horrible."

"You're only a minute late," said Master Panda, shrugging it off, "Come in, Tiger."

Yeah, he calls me Tiger, I call him Panda. What? It sounds better than Colin Kelly. He gave me the nickname when I first met him. I was going through an I'm-an-animal-phase, and was being a tiger. The guy in charge of younglings, Master Rucka, had needed some help entertaining them, and Master Panda had volunteered.

He like me, I liked him, when I was old enough he chose me as his Padawan learner, we've never regretted the decision. Even though I have done things we'd both like to forget.

Master Panda's quarters were the typical Jedi set-up. Nothing interesting to describe. He had two meditation chairs just waiting to be sat in. nothing like a circle with a cushion on top to help you think about your existence and its plan in the grand scheme of the universe. Actually, they're quite comfortable. Too bad they don't make something like a meditation bed. Then again, that's be indulging ourselves. A big no-no when you're destined to enforce peace in the universe.

I've sometimes wondered why I remain a Jedi. Why I don't just leave the order and become the 18th person to do so.

I mean, with the skills I've learned, I could go find a job somewhere, get a decent pay, raise a family, and even leave a line of descendants.

Then I hit a wall in my reasoning. If it's one thing I know, it's that I was meant to be in the Jedi order. Every fiber of my being resonates with the Jedi temple. Sure it sucks having to deal with some of the hard-ass masters, but there are always the good ones like Yoda or Master Panda.

"I suppose you've been wondering why we're meeting today" said Master Panda.

"The thought did cross my mind" I replied. Yeah, I was Lying I didn't really care WHY he wanted to meet, but THAT he wanted to meet.

"As you know, A Padawan is supposed to build his lightsaber when his master sees fit."

My spirit hit the roof and went through. A LIGHTSABER! A true Jedi's only weapon! Its glowing blade could quell most disruptions, and convince even bitter enemies to take a step back.

"When I informed the Council of my decision, they were… not keen about the idea. Mainly because of the Ulric incident."

I've got a pretty bad track record with the Jedi council. This incident involved an Arrogant Padawan named Ulric. He was a couple years older than me, and we were wielding wooden staffs. He was kinda in a healing trance for two days afterwards. Since then, the last thing the Jedi council wants to see in my hands has been a lightsaber hilt.

"Yeah, sorry about that" I said.

"I did manage to get permission for you to construct one" apparently, miracles do happen, "however it comes with a catch."

Gulp. "What do they want?"

"Actually, it's pretty simple; I can't help you."

"What!?" building a light saber is a tricky business on its own. You might end up creating a hand-held grenade. Masters are supposed to be there to supervise the construction. It also might take me a while… which is probably why they agreed to it.

Master Panda Smiled, "don't worry, I have an instruction manual for you. You just have to find the parts needed and build your light saber."

This was moving too fast "are you sure I'm ready, Master?"

"Tiger" he said "you're ready."

He handed me a book. It had no title, but it didn't need one. "I'm sure you want to go get to work." he said with a smile.

I swear I was out of there in three seconds flat and heading to my room.

I read the book pretty fast. Here is it in a Nutshell:

Every lightsaber has four key components to work:

A Power Cell (daitum recommended, may be more than one)

A crystal energy chamber (one primary crystal, focusing crystals)

Energy Channel and Blade Arc Tip

Adjustor knobs for such things as energy frequency, blade length.

It's also has a couple other things. But they're not important.

Basically a lightsaber works by taking energy from the daitum power cell, using a power field conductor and the power vortex ring to channel it through an energy gate, where it hits the crystal energy chamber, the primary crystal, and then the focusing crystals. They must be adjusted by hand very carefully or the entire thing blows up in your face. The energy from the crystal energy chamber get sent to the energy channel, where it's converted in to an arc wave, which gets sent through cycling field energizers, and the blade is created. Adjusting the cycling field energizers is what allows access to frequency and blade length variation.

I set up a work area and began building. Most of the stuff was pretty easy to find. The only problem is the crystals, which take a couple days to make. Oh well, I can be patient.

Mace showed up about an hour after I finished setting it up

"Hey Tiger." He said as he entered the room.

"What's up Mace?" I said, bent over the power cell I was working on.

"You really got yourself in it this time." He said

"Really? Ya sure? I thought I was doing perfectly well."

"No, this. Your problem with rules. If you just played the game, and didn't annoy the people in charge, you wouldn't have had to jump through this hoop and you'd have made your lightsaber just like everyone else."

"I don't know; I kinda like the challenge of doing my own thing. Besides, it's supposed to be worth more when you work for it."

"Yet, isn't it easier to just play the game, respect authority, and do what you're told?"

"Possibly, I wouldn't know."

I should probably introduce Mace.

Mace Windu is one angry guy. He seems to simmer underneath his demeanor. He has an area inside of him he fights like a wolf to keep in check. The fight leaves him barely able to relate to people, and his social skills are lacking. He's silent and strong. He doesn't know it, but half the female padawans think he's a dreamboat. Most of their masters keep everything in hand, so he has no clue about it.

To make up for the Chaos of his inner life, he relies on order. Since he can't organize his mind, he organizes his life and everything in it. I once told him he should lighten up a little, find some humor in life and maybe smile. He gave me a look that would have frozen lava. At least I can understand how he works. If he acted any more irrational, I'd think he'd need help.

His master is happy with this and finds it perfect for his lifestyle. His master, being the Selkath that he is, prefers quiet and peace. I swear Caalin Hebsley is the most neutral person in the entire Jedi temple.

"Why do you go against authority?" Mace continued "If you'd do what you're told, you'd be just like the other padawans, learning from you master as you travel the galaxy. The Council might even let you go on a mission."

"Mace, I'm not like the other padawans, just in case you missed it."

"But you could be," he said, slamming his fist on the worktable, "if you applied yourself to being one."

And now we approach the heart of the matter. Mace has always seen as being a Jedi as an honor, only given those with the aptitude and the patience. He's a little bit convinced that those without the force rely on those with its powers to solve their problems.

I however, take a little different approach. If the Jedi are the only ones in the galaxy capable of creating peace and order, why is the Universe populated with people who do not have the abilities that the force has to offer.

Mace and I have had many heated discussions about this, and it looks like we were about to have one again.

"Mace, think about it. How many people have lived and died in the galaxy without being Jedi or even sensitive to the force. Being a Jedi doesn't make us special, it makes us different. In a group of people different from the majority of the population, what does it matter if one is a little different from the rest?"

Yes, I had hit him with my base statement. However, as I had proven before, he had no argument against it, and I really didn't want to waste time going over a well trod path.

We were silent for a while.

"Look mace, let me see your lightsaber." I said. He handed over the hilt. With a whisht! I activated its glowing purple blade.

"Look at your lightsaber Mace. Most Jedi choose Blue or green for their blade color, yet you have purple. Why?"

"You know exactly why. The crystal I used for lightsaber was given to me after helping my master settles a civil war on Briol Munson."

"But that's not all behind your reason for making a purple lightsaber. Purple is a combination of the red of a Sith Blade, and the Blue of a Jedi's. A metaphor for how you feel?"

"What does my lightsaber blade have to do with your being an idiot who bites the hand who feeds him?"

"Mace, your lightsaber is different from all in the Jedi order. So am I. You made your lightsaber purple for personal reasons; I don't play the game for personal reasons. If I get to be a Jedi Knight, it'll be because I've found my own way to do so."

"You could always just work hard, and Pass the Trials."

"Mace, how many great Jedi Knights were given Knighthood because of their Merit alone? I don't want to go around pretending to be who I'm not. I'd rather become a Jedi Knight in the same way the truly greats did. By doing what they were doing and having the Knighthood sprung upon me. When I'm ready for it."

"But you are ready for It." said Mace, reaching over and switching of his saber, "You're the most ready person I know. But you won't get Knighthood until you actually play the game and do what you're told."

"Are you Stanging Kidding me? I'm no where near the readiness one would have to be to pass the Trials."

"And that's why you're probably the most capable."

I stared at Mace. What? Me, ready for the Trials? Me, the guy who keeps finding ways to screw up or misuse the force? Mace must be Delirious or something.

"You have everything the Masters want in their knights." continued Mace "You're insightful, Intelligent, Polite, Spirited-"

"No, I'm a Smart-alack with no respect for authority, and a disgrace to the Jedi Order."

"Who says that?" Mace seemed genuinely puzzled.

"Well, Master Dooku for one--"

"Master Dooku's a Jedi who has high standards. Unless you happen to be Him, you probably won't measure up to his standards."

"Yeah, I feel sorry for whoever has him as a Padawan."

"I heard he likes that one youngling, Jing, or something like that..."

This was news to me "Jing? Feel sorry for that kid."

Mace looked at me, and gave me one of his rare smiles. Argument over. Nothing like common Gossip about a Hard-Ass Master to get two padawans to stop fighting.

"Thank you, Mace."

Nothing like a bolt from the Blue to shock someone.

"For what?" Said Mace confusedly.

"For believing in me."

A couple days later, I was in the Archives, researching Force Crystals. I had an Idea for using one for my Lightsaber as a Primary Crystal, but none of the information I read described how to make one.

"Force Crystals are not something to be taken lightly." Said the voice of Master Panda behind me.

I had felt him standing behind me in the Force for a while. So without looking up I replied, "I was thinking of using one as a primary crystal"

"Hmm... It has been done before... Walk with me Tiger."

I quickly closed out of the Archive terminal I had been using, and began following my master. Getting another scolding Look from Jocasta Nu for leaving my chair unpushed in. I swear that woman will grow old and gray and still be able to give looks Icy enough to freeze a Waampa.

We had just cleared the archive door, when Master Panda began talking.

"Force Crystals have been around almost as long as the Force Itself. They're first recorded use is by the Infinite Empire over 35,000 years ago. They used them to run their Technology and created the Star Forge. With Force Crystals powering everything, they built themselves an empire.

"However, Force Crystals do not only just tap into the power of the Light side of the Force; they tap into the Dark Side. Surrounded by the Dark Side energies, the Infinite Empire soon became Tyrannical.

"They built a thing of incredible power, known as the Star Forge."

My interest peaked. I knew the story of Darth Revan and the Jedi Civil War.

"Because of an overuse of the Force Crystals the Infinite Empire caused much suffering to the Galaxy. Because of this lesson, the Jedi make sure that no Force Crystals make their way into the hands of a person who would use its power for evil. The destructive power given to the Wielder of such a crystal is formidable. They cannot risk one getting in the hands of the wrong person. No knowledge of how to make one will be found in the Padawan access to the archives. Only if you attain the Rank of Master, will you be able to learn the secret of creating one."

"But master, don't Force Crystals Differ in Power levels?"

"Yes they do, the power of a crystal is only determined by the Mastery of the Force in the Creator. A Jedi Master like Yoda could create a Crystal of Formidable power if he wants to."

And now for a Question that could get me results.

"Would it be possible for me to see one?"

Master Panda considered it, weighing the question in his mind. "C'mon."

He led me down through many dark areas and areas of the Temple I had never been to before. Through security checkpoints that required almost any kind of scan and tissue sample. Through many routes that doubled back upon themselves, and through rooms confusing to look around in. I probably couldn't find the way back even if I wanted to which probably was the intent of the route.

Finally we arrived to a room which made my blood run cold. Probing it with the force, I felt nothing. Just a big emptiness in the Jedi temple. Without missing a beat, My Master Walked through the door and disappeared from my force-sense.

I was shocked. I could see Master Panda Looking at me and holding the door open, but I couldn't feel him through the Force. It was... Uncanny.

"Well, Come in" said Master Panda, "Don't mind the Ysalamari. They're only here to protect the crystals."

I entered the room cautiously. As soon as I entered the room, my force sense was snuffed out. It was like someone had taken this part of me, this bit of me that I had always known was there, and took it away. I felt Naked, exposed, Venerable.

This is probably how it feels to be normal.

"It's okay. When I first came in contact with these Creatures I almost had a heart attack."

This was something new and unexplored to me. Naturally, I took it in stride.

"Why do they do that?"

"They are preyed upon by Creatures which rely on the Force to locate their prey. They evolved this ability as a defense against them. The Council uses them to hide some of the more dangerous Force artifacts."

He opened up a compartment and handed me a large, opaque crystal.

"Be very careful. This is one of the Healing Crystals Of fire. It has immense Healing properties. It is only allowed to leave the room in the case of serious Medical Emergencies."

I wish I could have examined the crystal with the force. However, the Ysalamari prevented such. I thanked Master panda for allowing me to see the Crystal, and followed him out of the room.

In my room, I sat looking at my Primary Crystal. I hadn't cut it yet and it was in its pure form. I relaxed.

My force sense had returned almost as soon as I had left the room. Words could not describe how big a relief that was. I delved into the Force. Letting it take me.

I can only describe the feeling one gets of resting in the Force as Floating. You are in perfect serenity. And nothing anyone can do will move you. The Force is you, and you are the Force.

Through me, the force raised the crystal into the air, and together, we explored the Facets of its depths. The Pure Clear Crystal was Ionic, and the force showed me the arrangement of the molecules.

Together, the Force and I, we moved the arrangements of the crystal, molding it into something, which while I Did not know what, The Force had willed.

I do not know how long I sat there, manipulating my crystal with the Force; a couple minutes? A couple hours? A couple days? But when all was done, a finished lightsaber hilt was in my hands.

Calm was in the room. A silence often found in a building dedicated to meditation. Put it wasn't a silence. It was a pause, Pregnant with possibility.

The instruction book lay next to me. I hadn't glanced at it. Instead I had let the force show me how to construct my lightsaber.

I looked at the button, the one thing required to activate the glowing blade. I longed to push it. But the Force stopped me, and lead me out of my room to the one person who had the right to activate it first.

Master Panda was in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, Meditating. I approached him calmly, and, kneeling down, laid my lightsaber in his lap.

"It is Finished, Master." Said The Force through me, as I was fully grounded in it.

Master Panda looked at the hilt quietly. Then, he picked it up and activated it. Whisht! A white blade sprouted from its tip. Master Panda's Face never changed, nor did the force give any indication of what he was thinking as he examined the weapon.

He put his Hand on my shoulder, and said "You have done well, My Padawan."

I cried for Joy, and My lightsaber Blade turned from White to Gold.

"Hmm..." Said Master Panda, "Interesting..."

Turns out I had made a force crystal for my Lightsaber. Oops. The Jedi Council wasted many hours in pointless arguments over whether or not I was allowed to keep it. Luckily after much Consideration, Examination, Meditation, and Deliberation, The Council Decided that it was a small crystal, and that it was not powerful enough to be a problem. Besides, it was seen as a gift of the Force to me. Who were they to argue with the Will of the Force?

After the Lightsaber was approved, I impulsively took the rest of the crystal that had been left over when I cut it, and fused it into a Small gem, and set it in a ring. I've kept it a secret from the Council, but I have a feeling that ring will become important sooner or later.

Oh, I almost forgot to mention. The Crystal in my lightsaber and the ring as well, don't possess any gifts or enhancements through the force. Or at least, none that I, or the council, can sense. However, the crystal's Hue changes according to my mood. How I don't know, but it's rather cool to see my lightsaber blade shift colors.

I also had another idea. Jedi Holocorns are vast Storage bins of knowledge. What's to stop me from building one into my lightsaber? Only the Force knows.

As I finish recording this tale, Master Panda and I are leaving for our first mission together. Some group of pirates or another is causing trouble in the Corellian Sector. We've been asked by the council to handle the situation. This should be fun!

May the Force Be With You!


End file.
